Thunder
by Fizzleup
Summary: Bolt had no idea what his true reality was at first. Now Mittens finds herself being chased by evil agents while following a dog named Thunder. Its all fake of course. She just somehow got caught in Bolt's old television show... right?
1. Chapter 1

Thunder

Chapter 1

I don't know what it is about this movie that made me want to write a fanfic, but I just had the uncontrollable urge to do so. For some reason the ending of this movie kept making me think I wanted to see more afterwards. Maybe it's because I own a dog. Anyway I don't own Bolt movie material in any shape or form. Enjoy.

Most dogs can't even go ten steps without making noise. Their very nature causes them to want attention from the humans who supply them food, water, and a good petting. But the white dog who was slowly moving in the forest showed a rare trait of moving silently. Deftly stepping away from leaf or twig that could alert anyone in the cabin that he was approaching. His hearing told him there were three in the cabin. It also told him that one of them was breathing quickly while the other two had normal breath sounds. Chances were the one breathing quickly was the hostage.

For a moment he simply stood still. Tracking the movements of the terrorists by sound. They weren't moving much beyond shuffling their feet once in a while. He heard one of them speak. That's when he made his move. The best time to strike was while they were conversing. The door was a good thirty feet away, but his leap easily brought him to it. The hinges and lock shattered as if made of glass. The dark skin man standing behind the door had only the warning of a loud thud before the door crashed onto his back. He was knocked out as soon as he hit the floor. Both door and dog were standing on top of him.

The other terrorist was standing at the opposite wall simply looking at the dog with shock. It was a mistake he paid dearly for. He might have had a chance to shoot the dog if he had immediately reached for his rifle. But instead he only had a chance to raise it two inches from the ground before a white blur hit him on the chest, sending him against the wall. His head hit the wall with a crack and only a groan came from his lips as he collapsed. The dog quickly turned to the third person in the room. A red headed girl who was tied to the chair.

He slowly approached the girl sniffing her. Her mouth as gagged and tears were welling up in her eyes. The white dog pulled his paw up and pressed a button on his collar which was the shape of a golden thunderbolt. Within fifteen minutes soldiers in green camouflage were entering the building with guns drawn. The one with the words 'Captain' on his uniform approached the dog and hostage. Instead of giving the dog a pat on the head, he nodded towards the canine. The white dog nodded back. The captain crouched down and untied the girl.

"Are you Melissa Reiman, daughter of Senator Reiman?" asked the Captain even though he already knew the answer.

"I.. yes, that dog he.. he.." stuttered the girl as she shy away from the dog. The dog's only reaction was to take a step back.

"Maam these men will take you back to your father," said the Captain as he gestured to two of his soldiers. They flanked the girl and slowly guided her out of the cabin. The other soldiers grabbed the two terrorists and carried them out as well. Within a minute afterwards, a chubby man in a white coat entered the cabin.

"Well I would definitely say this was a successful test," said the scientist as he patted the white dog. A rumbling growl erupted from the dog's throat which caused the scientist to step back.

"He doesn't seem to like you Professor Lee," said the captain with a grin.

"Yes well, he wasn't pleased with all the experiments I needed to do in order to give him those powers Captain Jones," said Professor Lee as he made sure the captain was between himself and the canine. The captain took out a cigar and held it in front of the dog. The dog's amber eyes began to glow green and beams of green energy shot from them, hitting the tip of the cigar.

"Thank you Thunder," said Captain Jones before taking the now lit cigar and placing it in his mouth. He enjoyed a couple of puffs of it before speaking again.

"You know I just heard it was cancelled."

"What was cancelled?"

"That Bolt show, the inspiration for this government project. Turning one ordinary dog into a deadly weapon. They tried moving the show towards aliens, biggest mistake they could make. It got canned after the third episode."

"Aw that is a shame. But then nothing lasts forever in showbiz."

"Or in our business either. Very well professor, we will soon have Thunder here sent behind enemy lines on very dangerous missions. But before that, I want Thunder to have time off," said Captain Jones before taking another puff from his cigar.

"You… want to give the dog a vacation?" asked Professor Lee as he gave the captain a bewildered look.

"Even canines need R&R once in a while professor. There's a ranch that I own in Kansas. Rural area with little population. He should be safe enough there," said Captain Jones as he gave Thunder a wink. Thunder simply cocked his head while looking at the captain with curiosity. It appeared he never heard the term 'R&R'.

Mittens would freely admit if there was one thing cats were good at… it was being lazy. Just laze around the porch and watch the fields across the road. Unfortunately there was a certain dog who always interrupted her attempts to bring laziness to a art form. And she could already hear him approaching with stick in his mouth. With an over dramatic sigh, Mittens turn to find Bolt standing above her. Wagging his tail as he dropped the stick down beside her.

"Again?" asked Mitten as she got up and stretch. Truth be told she really didn't mind these moments of playing fetch with Bolt. But she was a cat and had an image to maintain. God forbid if a cat ever appeared eager to play with a dog.

"Come on Mittens," said Bolt as he used the 'beg' look on her. Ears went down and those eyes got bigger. Practically begging her to play with him.

"Are you trying to use the 'beg' look on me? The 'beg' look that I taught you?" asked Mittens with a raised eyebrow. Bolt simply responded back giving a whimper. Ok now that was just low. Now she was actually feeling guilty for not instantly grabbing the stick and throwing it.

"Fine! Fine!" said Mittens as she grabbed the stick and threw it out towards the yard. With a happy bark, Bolt was dashing across the grassy field to the stick in the air. Mittens admired how Bolt easily caught the stick in mid-air. Maybe he didn't have super powers. But all those stunts made him a dog better in shape than most. And handsome as well. Shows didn't use ugly dogs after all. He was agile, good looking, and… and… oh crap she was doing it again.

As Bolt started trotting back towards her, she shook her head of those thoughts she just had. Thoughts she was having more and more often. Cats normally didn't like dogs. In fact usually when she saw a dog, she just saw a slobbering beast that drooled too much. But Bolt was… exceptional. Had the whole white knight complex with a charming smile and strong body. And so far she hadn't seen him drool once.

And as for her? She wasn't exactly a prize even by cat standards. Living in alleys, trying to survive without even claws to defend herself hadn't made it easy. She remembered how thin and scrawny she looked back then. With crooked whiskers and the smell of garbage hanging around her. A good grooming, bath, and plenty of food helped change that. But she didn't see Bolt giving admiring looks towards her. Face it, to him she was always going to be that ugly cat in the alley. A great stick thrower, but probably as attracted to her as he was attracted to Rhino.

"Come on, you can throw it harder than that," said Bolt after dropping the stick to her feet.

"Um yeah sure," said Mittens awkwardly. Wishing just once she could stop thinking about Bolt. She quickly grabbed the stick and put a bit more strength with her throw. But Bolt didn't start chasing it. Instead he was still staring at her.

"You ok Mittens?" asked Bolt. There was that white knight complex coming up again. He knew something wasn't quite right and wanted to see if she was alright.

"Yeah, just… Bolt how do see me?" asked Mittens. Oh she so shouldn't ask this. These are the types of questions that are only going to get her hurt. Bolt studied her for a moment before smiling.

"Well you're my best friend Mittens."

Ouch.

"You're like the sister I never had."

Oh wow, yeah this really was hurting.

"I want us to be friends forever," said Bolt before giving her a very brotherly like pat on the shoulder.

Wow… it was amazing how in five seconds you can suddenly feel as attractive as a styrofoam peanut.

"Thanks Bolt, that's swell," said Mittens with a forced grin. Great, she was practically Bolt's sister. Bolt's unattractive, scrawny sister. Bolt gave a grin, obviously thinking he had just made her feel better. And without another second, ran towards the stick that had landed in the yard.

After another good five throws, Mittens claimed her arm was sore and that she was going to take a walk through the woods. Bolt simply gave a nod as he happily chewed his stick.

"What's wrong with me," muttered Mittens as she stared at the path she was walking on. She should be thankful beyond belief. She had a home now. She had a family. That was a lot more than what she had three months ago. So what if the one guy she was falling for didn't feel the same way. She could get over this.

Suddenly a shadow fell over Mittens. She looked up to see a white dog standing in front of her. A dog who somehow got within a couple of feet of her without making a single sound.

"Bolt?" said Mittens. He look just like Bolt, but some instinct told her it wasn't him.

"You're trespassing," said the dog. His voice was deeper than Bolt's and Bolt never had that a look that dark on his face. There was no doubt in Mittens mind that this was definitely not Bolt.

"Who are you?" asked Mitten as she felt the hairs on her back begin to rise.

"I'm Thunder," said the dog with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thunder you say?" said Mittens. It had been months since she had this feeling. The feeling that caused the fur on her back to rise up. The feeling of her senses suddenly sharpening.

"You're trespassing," repeated Thunder as his smirk turned into a frown.

It was the sense of facing danger.

"Really? Don't see your name on this path," said Mittens as she studied the dog. It really was creepy in a way. He was the same breed as Bolt. Had the same powerful build as Bolt. He even had the same amber eyes. The only difference was that he wore a metal collar with a symbol of a golden thunderbolt on it. Well that and the expression on his face.

Mittens could remember how serious Bolt was when she first met him. Thunder's expression was serious, but it was also somehow darker too.

Thunder raised a paw up and much to her shame, Mittens flinched. There was just something about this dog that made her instincts say run for it. The dog though was only pointing to a sign she hadn't spotted before.

No Trespassers, Property owned by Jones

"So this Jones is your person?" asked Mittens as she looked from the sign to him.

"He's my superior," stated Thunder. Ok, that was weird. Mittens had never heard any dog refer to their master before as 'superior'. It was always my person or my master.

"Right, sorry, I was just taking a stroll. My name is Mittens. So I'm guessing you're new here," said Mittens as she sat down. Part of her was still screaming that she should leave. But another part of her was curious about this dog. And like all cats, she couldn't stop herself from following her curiosity.

Thunder's frown was deepening now. Evidently he had expected her to instantly turn tail and leave. Something told her this guy never had to handle a cat before. He stared at her for a full ten minutes. That kind of stare could have made other dogs lower their eyes and walk away. But cats could never be beaten in a staring contest. It just wasn't possible. Mittens simply returned the stare with one of her, with a friendly smile on her lips. Finally Thunder seemed to give up staring her down and sat down as well.

"I'm supposed to be here for R&R," said Thunder. It was obvious he wasn't use to talking. It appeared awkward to him just saying the words. That actually put Mittens more at ease.

"Rest and Relaxation huh?"

"Is that what it stands for?"

"You… didn't know?"

"No one would explain exactly what it meant," said Thunder with a sigh.

"Well you're in luck. It just means you get to laze around all day," said Mittens with a grin.

"I don't laze," grumbled Thunder.

"So what do you usually do?" asked Mittens.

"It's classified," said Thunder with absolute seriousness. Suddenly Mittens had a flashback of Bolt saying those same words. Back when he thought he was a super powered dog. Could this guy possibly be under the same delusion? Could he be… the replacement for Bolt at the show? Mittens had lost track of the show since the whole alien plot was done. Even Rhino lost interest in it from that point on. What the hell, there was one easy way to find out.

"Let me guess, you're a dog with super powers looking for the green-eyed man," said Mittens with a smirk. She really didn't think anything would come of it. She really did think he would just give her a weird look and just ignore it. Unfortunately things didn't turn out quite like that.

Whoosh!

"You have thirty seconds to tell me how you learned that," growled Thunder as he kept Mittens pinned under him. He had pounced on her so fast that she didn't even realize what was going at first.

"Oh crap," muttered Mittens as she tried to sink further into the ground.

"Hey Rhino, have you seen Mittens?" asked Bolt as he walked into the house. She had been gone for over an hour. Being a cat, she often was gone several hours on her own. But he was a bit more worried about her today. He knew that she wasn't completely fine no matter what she said to him. He felt an instinctive need to find her and make sure she was alright.

"Who knows, she could be anywhere," said Rhino as he continued clicking the remote. Channel after channel came and went in a blur on the television.

"I hope she's ok," muttered Bolt more to himself than Rhino. Rhino rolled his eyes.

"Bolt we're in Kansas, nothing happens here. And even if something exciting was to happen, it would much more likely happen to you, the great Bolt," said Rhino as if it was an obvious fact.

"Your thirty seconds are up, either start talking or I'm going to have to do something you won't like," said Thunder in a professional tone. Mittens head was spinning. This couldn't be happen. There was just no way she was having to go through this… again! The only logical explanation she could think of was that this was Bolt's replacement for the show. And like him, he fell for the same delusions that Bolt had fallen for. But if that was the case, why was he out here in the middle of nowhere? Did the studio send him here for some 'R&R'?

"I just can't catch a break," said Mittens with a sigh as she rubbed her forehead. Thunder's weight had her pinned. His snout was only an inch away from her face.

"I won't argue with that fact. You're still not talking," said Thunder as he placed his paws between her head. Mittens looked up at the amber eyes studying her. What did she say last time she was in this situation? Did it really matter? Nothing she said to Bolt really changed his mind. It took being captured by animal control to convince him of the truth.

"You won't believe me if I told you the truth so I'm not going to waste my time telling you," said Mittens. Thunder simply studied her for a minute. Mittens began to instinctively squirm.

"Stop that," said Thunder as he placed a tighter grip onto her. Mittens blushed as she felt hard furry muscles holding her in place. Oh great, her Bolt attraction was actually causing some part of her to be flustered by this. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to have Bolt holding her down and-

"Oh no, no, no," growled Mittens as she raised her head and slammed it into the ground. The sharp pain that came afterwards made her curse, but it was worth it. No way was she having those thoughts in a situation like this.

"You are… very strange," said Thunder after witnessing Mittens just bang her own head on the ground.

"You have no idea," said Mittens as her head-ache receded.

"If you won't talk, then I have no choice but to make you talk," said Thunder as he finally got off her. She didn't waste a second, turning and trying to scamper down the path. But before she even took a step, she felt Thunder's teeth grab the fur on her neck. He easily lifted her up in the air and began walking the opposite way with her.

"Oh double crap," said Mittens. She had only one dog before carry her like this. And she knew exactly what was coming next.

Kansas was truly a beautiful place. With farm fields going miles long. And forests that one could take a walks through. And even a couple of cliffs that give a nice view. Thunder was at one of these very cliffs, holding a cat right over the edge.

Everything about this cat puzzled him. The way she acted towards him. The way she behaved under questioning. Somehow she knew about his powers. Although he didn't know anything about a 'green-eyed man'. Still she knew enough to be a threat. What really puzzled him was her reaction to being hung above a cliff.

"Wow, I'm so shocked," said Mittens in a tone that indicated she was anything, but shocked.

"Start talking," said Thunder as best he could with the fur in his mouth.

"Let me guess, you're going to say you're feeling yawn coming over," said Mittens as she sighed. He actually was planning to say something just like that, but he wasn't going to admit it. This was becoming difficult. He was trained to take out the enemy, not to interrogate the enemy. He had very little interaction with any other animals, especially cats.

"I will drop you," said Thunder. For the first time the cat seemed to show fear over the situation she was in. He could hear her heartbeat go faster.

"W..would you really?" asked Mittens as she stared down at the trees that were just specks this far away. Would he? He was a soldier. But he only killed enemies of the United States. And no matter how he looked at the situation, this cat wasn't an enemy of the country. She was just someone who seemed to know too much. But he wouldn't kill her over that.

"I just can't believe I'm going through all this again," said Mittens. Thunder moved her away from the edge and let go of her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Thunder with frustration. He didn't get a chance to hear a response. Suddenly a large shadow covered both Thunder and Mittens. Metal canisters fell to the ground and exploded, releasing green gas. Thunder didn't even have time to hold his breath. The last thing he saw was the cat collapsing in front of him before darkness took him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe we were actually able to pull it off," said Agent X

"Don't get too excited yet. We still are not at the base," said Agent Y. Both agents were dressed in dark battle uniforms. A symbol of a red claw was on each of their arms. Both agents studied the dog and cat being held in the glass cage. At the window one could see the snowy fields of Canada. They were in a military helicopter which was moving north quickly. The plan was just to take the dog, but in their hurry to push him in the cage, they ending up putting the cat in there as well. No matter, everything was still going fine.

"It sure took a lot of money and arm bending to get that intel of where this dog was staying. Do you really think he has super powers? I mean it still sounds unbelievable," said Agent X.

"The boss believes it and that's all that matters," said Agent Y as studied the glass cage the animals was in. Attached to it was a tube and canister filled with the knockout gas. Which should keep them asleep until they got to base.

Thunder had woken up when the agents first began speaking, but one wouldn't have known looking at him. He was still as motionless as ever with eyes closed and even breathing sounds. After hearing the two agents speak, it wasn't difficult to figure out what happened. He had been captured. Worst, they had taken his collar so he couldn't use it to alert the captain. He peek one eye open to study his surroundings. Glass cage, gas canister attached, and the cat was here to.

That cat must be the reason why he was able to wake up. The gas canister probably only had enough to knock out one animal for the whole trip. They hadn't planned on placing the cat with him and had no idea that this would cause him to wake up. He reviewed what action would be best to escape. There were several good ones, but some of them included abandoning Mittens.

After thinking it over for a second, he decided he wasn't going to abandon Mittens. It wasn't that he was attached her. He just didn't like the idea of leaving her to die since technically she was the reason he could escape now. Besides he still didn't know how she knew about his super powers. In the end there was just one plan he could think of for certain that would allow both him and Mittens to get out of the helicopter in mere seconds before the agents could react.

Perhaps everyone had a theory on how heat vision should work. Maybe they thought you were supposed to squint your eyes or stare hard. But for Thunder, it was thinking of the color green. Just think of nothing, but that color in his mind. He could feel it working. And finally as he fully opened his eyes, green beams of energy shot forth and shattered the glass cage.

BOOM!

They also broke through the metal plating of the helicopter. A good three by three foot hole was now on the helicopters side. Air instantly rushed out into the hole as the whole helicopter shook. Red lights went off and the agents ending up on their hands and knees.

Thunder didn't waste a second, scooping up Mittens with his teeth and throwing himself through the hole. He found himself a good mile and a half above the ground. He curled up into a furry ball with himself between Mittens and the snowy landscape that was getting closer and closer. His body was tough and should be able to survive the fall. Surprisingly he found himself more worried for Mittens who he would be trying to cushion the fall for. That was his last thought before the impact came.

Bolt paced back and forth in the living room. Mittens had been gone a whole day and no matter how many times Rhino assured him that she was fine, he felt that wasn't the case. She had disappeared before for days to explore. But that was back when they first arrived at the house. She hadn't been gone this long since then. And he couldn't get out of his mind that look on her face. Like she wanted to say something, but just couldn't say it. Even playing with Penny didn't help relieve the tension he was feeling.

"Rhino, I'm going to try to track Mittens," said Bolt. Rhino saluted as Bolt left the living room, still keeping his eyes glued to the television. Bolt could tell he wasn't alarmed in anyway. Otherwise he'd instantly be volunteering to help him find her.

Luckily he was able to catch the scent of her going into the forest. He kept his nose close to the ground as he tracked. She appeared to be going down a path in the forest and then … there was a scent of another dog. The scent actually smelled similar to his own. Did Mittens run into a dog who caused her trouble?

"There you are!"

Bolt raised his head to find a chubby man in a white coat down the road. The man quickly approached him.

"You were supposed to meet me in the shed an hour ago for your treatment," said the man with a disapproving frown. He stopped ten feet short of Bolt. Bolt simply cocked his head to one side. He had no idea who this guy was, but he was speaking to him as if they knew each other.

"Well come along, you don't want to be late," said the man as he gestured for him to follow. As the man moved down the path, Bolt cautiously followed behind him. Perhaps he would learn what happened to Mittens by following him.

"Now I know you don't like these treatments, but you really must have them. We can't take a risk that your abilities will wear off," said the man as the turned a corner on the path. To the left was a beautiful ranch, with horses behind wooden fences who chewed grass contently. At the edge of the ranch was a metal shed. The man made a shooing motion for him to go inside the shed. Bolt's stomach twisted a little, but he went inside anyway.

Swoosh!

He instantly regretted it as glass walls came down and captured him. He growled as he clawed at the glass walls. Inside the metal shed was a computer attached to two large canon shape devices. The canon shape devices had flashing green lights and wires attached to them. And they were aimed straight at him.

"Now, now, no use complaining. Let's just get this over with so we can send you to Canada for your mission," said the man as he pressed a key on the keyboard in front of the computer.

Bolt only had a second to wonder what he meant by Canada before green light bathed him. Then came the feeling of his whole body being on fire before oblivion took over.

Professor Lee sighed as he watched the dog collapse after his 'treatment'. He thought Thunder was able to take these blasts of gamma radiation without losing consciousness at this point. Perhaps taking it easy at the ranch the last couple of days had made him less durable.

With another press of a key, the glass walls surrounding the dog rose up. Two soldiers were waiting outside.

"Carry him and place him in the crate. He'll know what to do once he wakes up in Canada," said Professor Lee. With a nod the soldiers lifted up the dog and carried him away.

Professor Lee had never really been attached to Thunder. To be honest he saw Thunder as nothing more than a test subject. And Thunder made it clear that he didn't like him as well. So they always stayed a healthy distance from one another. Which could explain why he didn't notice that the dog was wearing a collar with the tag saying 'Bolt'.

"Oooohhh did someone get the license of that truck," muttered Mittens as she groggily woke up. Sluggishly she began to stand on her paws.

"I'm glad to see you woke up."

She turned to see Bolt- no wait it was Thunder, standing behind her. She shook her head as she tried to become more alert. The last thing she remembered was smelling something funny, then suddenly she fell asleep. It took her a second to realize that she was surrounded by snowy cold landscape.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto," muttered Mittens as she stared at the cold, white surroundings before her.

"I'm not Toto," said Thunder with a frown.

"It's a quote from Wizard of Oz," said Mittens with a sigh.

"Wizard of what?"

"Never mind, how did we get here?"

"We were captured by terrorists and carried in a helicopter. I was able to get us out. And take them out," said Thunder while gesturing to his east. It was only then that Mittens noticed the wreckage of what appeared to be a helicopter. A black column of smoke was rising from it.

"What the- oh no, no, no, NO!" shouted Mittens. Why was this happening to her? Crashed helicopters, a dog that supposedly could take down helicopters, there was only one logical explanation.

"I'M ON THE STUPID SHOW," screamed Mittens as she clenched her paws. They must have brought Thunder here for filming and accidentally dragged her along as well.

"Show?" asked Thunder. For the first time since meeting her, he appeared alarmed. He was staring at her as if she had rabies or something.

"Yes the Bolt show! HEY YOU GUYS! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I WANT OFF THIS SET!" shouted Mittens. Was it a set though? If so it was sure realistic. Whatever the case, she wanted out. She wanted to go home. She turned her head looking for the cameramen. She couldn't see any, but she was certain they were out there.

Thunder appeared to finally lose his patience and step in front of her. He certainly had no concept of personal space. He was just inches away from her as he growled.

"Before you have a nervous breakdown, I need some answers. How did you know about my powers and who's this green-eyed man? Is he the one who arranged for my capture?" asked Thunder.

"What the hell? Ok, GI Joe take a seat. This is going to be a long story," said Mittens with a sigh. And from there she began telling her story of how she met Bolt the superdog.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So let me be sure I'm clear on this. You think that this is a television show," said Thunder slowly.

"Yes," said Mittens. It was a simple response, but she had just spent the last hour explaining in detail what was happening and her voice was feeling sore.

"And that the agents that captured us are just actors and we are being filmed right this minute."

"Yes."

"And that I have no super powers and have just been fooled into thinking I have super powers due to really good special effects."

"You got it."

Thunder studied her from head to toe. A couple of minutes passed and for just a second, Mittens actually believed the dog was going to agree with her.

"Yep, you're cracked," said Thunder with a shake of his head.

"Excuse me," said Mittens while not getting his meaning right away.

"You cracked under the pressure. The captain mentioned this before. Some people just can't handle hostile situations. They become delusional and crazy," said Thunder with a sigh. He was giving her a look full of pity.

"Hold on here! You're saying I'm crazy!" growled Mittens. The dog who actually thought he could shoot lasers out of his eyes was questioning her sanity? Ok, that just wasn't right.

"Look, it's been a stressful day for you. You just think whatever makes you feel safer," said Thunder as he patted her on the head. Mittens was clenching her paws as she glared at the dog who was patronizing her. The worst part about this was he was actually being… nice to her. And this wasn't a nice dog. He just thought she was so pathetically crazy that he had to act nice.

"Listen bub, I lived in the alleys of New York while declawed. I learned a long time ago to accept danger when it happens," said Mittens as she pointed a paw at him.

"Except in this case," said Thunder with a smirk.

"Oh and I suppose your reasoning is ever so realistic! That you are a dog with superpowers who has evil agents chasing him! You can shoot lasers from your eyes, jump up mountaintops, fly-"

"I can't fly," interrupted Thunder.

"Ok forget the flying! My point is I think my explanation is just a bit more realistic than yours! This is the Bolt show or.. or.. the Thunder show now I guess. Maybe they changed the name. I don't care! The point is it's not real!" ranted Mittens as she jumped up and down.

"Wow, you really showing yourself to be a calm, sane cat. Although I thought I did hear the name Bolt before," said Thunder as he scratched behind his left ear.

"See!? You probably overheard one of the actors-"

"Look I have to admit this was entertaining. And considering I don't find many things entertaining, that's saying something. But I have to get going before more of those terrorists investigate why that helicopter didn't make it to base," said Thunder as he gestured to the crash site. Black smoke was still rising up from the wreckage.

"Fine! I'll find my own way off this set and back home," said Mittens with a sniff. With that she turned her back on Thunder and began walking. This had to be a movie set and all she had to do was travel ten yards tops and she'd find herself outside a Hollywood Studio building.

She could feel Thunder's eyes watching her. Then heard him begin to move. The problem was he was moving towards her from the sound of it. She stopped and glared at him. He stopped about two feet behind her.

"What are you doing?" asked Mittens while gritting her teeth.

"Following you."

"Why!?"

"Once I saved you from the terrorists, I was planning to part ways. But now I can't seem to bring myself to do so," said Thunder with a sigh.

"And why's that," spat Mittens. Funny, before she was feeling terrified of this dog. Now she was just really starting to hate his guts.

"Well you're like a helpless child playing make believe. You'd probably get yourself killed within the hour alone," said Thunder. He was absolutely serious. She could tell he truly believed every word he said.

"Alright, listen here, this is a movie set. And if I walk the same direction long enough I'll find the exit to it and find myself in Hollywood," said Mittens.

"Of course you will," said Thunder while patting her on the head again. Mittens swiped his paw off with a growl.

"Stop doing that! And we'll see who's the crazy one is when I'm outa here," said Mittens before she turned and began walking again. Once again she heard him following her, but just ignored it. Once he saw that they were in Hollywood, he could stare dumbly at the studio and leave her alone. Yep, she would be out of here in no time. It should just take a couple of hours.

_A couple of hours later…_

"Are we off the set yet?" asked Thunder smugly from behind Mittens.

"Shut up," growled Mittens as she continued walking. Her paws were freezing. This had to be the most realistic snow covered studio set that she ever walked through.

_Four hours later…._

"Now are we off the set?" asked Thunder as he watched the sun set. Mittens finally stopped walking and slumped her shoulders in defeat. No matter how far she peered into the distance, all she saw was more and more snowy fields. Slowly she turned and faced Thunder.

"Ok, maybe this isn't a studio set," said Mittens as she felt herself blush. God, she hated that smug look the dog had on his face.

"So you admit this is Canada and is not a television show," said Thunder as he cocked his head.

"I admit this is Canada and that's it! They probably dropped us off here and are filming from far away," said Mittens before sneezing. Thunder just rolled his eyes then walked up to her. Once again he didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space. He grabbed one of her paws and lifted it up.

Mittens nearly yelped in surprise. While her paws were freezing cold, Thunder's paws were still nice and warm. The hours of walking in the snow hadn't cooled them at all.

"At this rate you'll get frost bite and your paws will fall off. Lets head towards that shrubbery and get some sleep," said Thunder as he nodded towards some bushes and ferns popping out of the snow. Mittens didn't put up an argument even though she was tempted to. Show or no show, she needed some sleep.

Thunder had to admit that even though the cat was nuts, she was spunky. She certainly didn't complain even though he knew her paws were killing her. While Mittens continued to stare out at the Canadian scenery, Thunder turned his attention to one of the bushes surrounding him. Normally Thunder would never use a fire to keep warm at night. He simply didn't need to with his enhanced endurance. But the cat would need it.

But the enemy might very well spot it.

After reviewing the situation, Thunder decided the risks were acceptable. He was not doing this because he felt protective of the cat or anything. He just… wanted to find out how she came up with this crazy conspiracy theory. He didn't believe in it, but it might be helpful to know what caused her to go over the deep end. Maybe it wasn't just their situation that caused her delusions. In fact from the way she acted before their capture, it appeared she was already under these delusions. He needed more information. That was the only reason he was keeping her alive.

Satisfied with his own reasoning, Thunder turned to the bush and began to picture the color green. Once again rays of green light shot forth and struck the bush, flames erupted from the center of it.

Mittens turn her head and stared at the fire. The relief on her face caused a warm feeling inside Thunder. He quickly shook off that feeling as Mittens turned her stare at him.

"What happened there?" asked Mittens.

"I stared really hard at the bush as if I had heat vision, so the special effects guys caused it to catch on fire," said Thunder while trying to sound as serious as he could be.

"Jack ass," muttered Mittens as she sat beside the fire. There wasn't any anger in her tone though. Thunder simply smirked as he laid down a foot away from her. Both of them staring at the dancing orange flames until they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She felt herself enveloped in warmth. This felt good… this felt very good. Strong arms were holding her against a chest. She could feel someone else's heartbeat. She didn't know how Bolt ended up snuggling against her, but she loved it. Her mind was too groggy to comprehend anything else. She gave a yawn and ended up rubbing her head against a chin above her. The body against hers became tense, but she didn't notice. She was busying rubbing herself against that chin and purring.

"Bolt," sighed Mittens as she buried herself into the warm furry body behind her.

"Not quite."

Every muscle in Mitten's body froze. That was not Bolt's voice. Suddenly it all came back to her. Finding another delusional dog. Being kidnapped and finding herself on a show. So she couldn't be snuggling against Bolt. And with that thought she slowly peeked an eye open to find Thunder staring down at her with an uncomfortable expression. She gave a yelp as she jumped a foot away from him.

"Could you please not roll over to me in your sleep and snuggle against me like I'm a pillow," said Thunder with a roll of his eyes. Crazily enough Mittens first instinct was to jump back to him because as soon as she jumped away she felt the icy cold winds. The sun was just peeking over the horizon.

"Hey who says I rolled over to you in my sleep? How do we know you didn't roll over to me?" asked Mittens with a huff. Thunder simply stared at her as if she had just suggested the world was flat.

"So… you and Bolt like to snuggle," said Thunder with a smirk. Mittens felt herself go a little paler. Then she began to wonder how she could even assume that she was snuggling against Bolt. Bolt always slept with Penny. He never got that close to her at night. Never cared about keeping her warm like that.

"No, not really," said Mittens. Thunder probably expected her to erupt with a bunch of insults and words. But she only said those three words in a dull tone. For some reason she suddenly felt more sad about the situation than angry. For the first time since they met, Thunder appeared ashamed.

"Hey I was just joking, forget about it," said Thunder gruffly. Suddenly they both heard his stomach growling. Mittens gave a sigh.

"Let me guess, you think I've poisoned you," said Mittens as she tried to prepare herself for a bunch of screaming and demanding an antidote. That was Bolt's first reaction to hunger.

"No, I think I'm hungry," said Thunder slowly as he arched an eyebrow. Oh great, he was giving her that look of wondering what insane asylum she came from again.

"I'm going to get us some food. Stay here," said Bolt. Mittens simply turned away from him with a snort.

"Hey I'm not completely helpless, I can get my own food you know," said Mittens. She didn't hear a response so she turned back to where Thunder was. Or at least where he had been a second ago. There was no sight of him. She looked around, not able to see him anywhere.

"Thund-"

"Back," interrupted Thunder from behind her. She gave a yelp as she turned. He had that insufferable smirk on his face again as he held a trout in his mouth.

"Where did you get that?" asked Mittens as she felt her own stomach grumble. Fish was one of the foods cats loved most. No cat could turn away seafood.

"There's a pond two miles east from here. Just went over there and grabbed a trout," said Thunder as he dropped the fish in front of her.

"And you did this in the thirty seconds that you have been missing," said Mittens with doubt lacing her voice.

"I'm quick," said Thunder simply as he grabbed the fish with his paws. With a loud snapping sound he broke it into two. Mittens stared at the fish torn apart for a second. Thunder had done it so easily, it was as if the fish was made of clay.

"Gotta love those special effects," said Thunder as he began chewing his half of the fish. Mittens simply gave him a glare before taking a bite out of her half. It certainly tasted and felt like a real fish. So how did Thunder break it in half? She had heard Bolt tell her though of some of the amazing things the crew did in order to fool him. Cause weapons to explode, bars to bend, and cars to fly in the air. It was just another trick used to make Thunder here think he was a wonder dog.

"I'm going to look around. If you happen to see a man with a gun, please at least pretend he might shoot you and hide," said Thunder as Mittens continued to chew on her food. Oh har har, he still didn't believe those agents were just actors. As she raised her head to respond, she once again saw Thunder gone.

"He does move fast," muttered Mittens. It was just more special effects. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself. But the longer she was out here, the more she had doubts. Bolt had told both her and Rhino some of his life on the television show. He would go out for a couple of hours each day to help Penny and then find himself taken to a trailer. It's been way over a couple of hours now. And so far no sign of a trailer.

It just didn't make sense that the crew would film Thunder for literally a day doing nothing, but following her and taking a nap. And this was definitely not a set. Could it actually be real?

"Don't go there Mittens," muttered Mittens to herself. Bolt might have fallen for the whole charade, but he was a dog. Cats though were not the type who got fooled. And she wasn't going to fall for this setup.

"We've got to go."

Mittens nearly choked on a piece of fish as she turned her head. There was Thunder looking more serious than usual if that was possible.

"A search team is following our trail. They'll be here in an hour," said Thunder as he approached her. Mittens found herself taking a couple of steps back, not quite sure what he was planning. She stared wide-eye as he went flat on the ground.

"You're too slow and we need to get out of here quickly. Get on my back," said Thunder.

"E.. excuse me?" stuttered Mittens. Thunder gave a frustrating sigh.

"Get… on…. my… back," said Thunder slowly as if he was speaking to a three year old. That caused a rise in Mitten's temper.

"And what if I don't," said Mittens as she licked her paw. Let him get his tail into a twist over a bunch of actors chasing him. As for her, she didn't see any reason not to laze around and let them find her. Maybe they'd actually get her off this show. Thunder gave her a glare so fierce she was almost surprised that she didn't burst into flames.

"We don't have time for your delusions. Either get on my back or I carry you with my mouth, your choice," growled Thunder. She had a sudden picture of her being bounced around like a basketball as he both ran and kept a tight hold of her fur with his mouth.

"Fine," growled Mittens back as she slowly crawled onto his back. This was one position she never found herself in with a dog, not even Bolt. She felt Thunder's muscles flex as she rose up from the ground. She awkwardly grabbed hold of her neck with her paws.

"Don't worry about grabbing on too tight. In fact, you might want to use your claws to dig deeper into my fur. We're going to be going pretty fast," said Thunder. Mittens felt a stab of humiliation from that statement. Can't very well dig her claws in when she was declawed.

Without another word he began running. At first he didn't appear to be going any faster than a regular dog. Then suddenly his speed seemed to increase. Increase as in she felt like she wasn't on a dog, but grabbing onto a cheetah. And soon he was going so far that the bushes and trees became nothing, but blurs.

It's just special effects… It's just special effects…

At least that's what she repeatedly told herself as she tried to keep a good grip on Thunder's neck. But bit by bit she felt herself slipping. Finally with a cry of alarm she felt herself lose her grip. She had a sudden flashback of when Bolt pulled her out of a truck going eighty miles an hour. That sensation of being in the air before hitting the ground hard. It appeared that history was going to repeat itself.

This time hitting the ground didn't feel nearly as painful thanks to the snow that cushioned her fall. She simply laid there for a second breathing fast. Slowly and unsteadily she got up and viewed the cat shaped hole she made in the snow.

"Well looky looky, my dinner is here."

She slowly turned her head to see where that voice came from. She had never met a bobcat before. And now she had, she could see it was twice her size and scary as hell. He was a male by the sound of the voice and had spotted fur.

"Hiya fellow um feline. How's it going," said Mittens as she slowly backed away. But the bobcat followed her step for step.

"Hungry, I haven't eaten in two days. I was looking for a mouse, but you should do," said the bobcat as he licked his lips.

"What? But we're both cats. I mean that would be cannibalism technically," said Mittens quickly as she felt her heartbeat go faster.

"Hey these are the wilds house cat. You gotta do what you gotta do to survive," said the bobcat as he crouched. He was about to pounce on her, no doubt about it. Unfortunately she had no chance of outrunning him and they both knew it.

"She's with me."

Both turned to see Thunder standing only ten feet away. How he got there without either hearing him seemed impossible.

"Thunder run!" shouted Mittens. This wasn't some human actor who was going to pretend that Thunder got the best of him. This bobcat wanted food and Thunder made a bigger meal. Thunder simply rolled his eyes at her exclamation. Just great, the jerk of course was not going to take her seriously. She was going to have to do something drastic.


End file.
